King of Dragons, Part 2 (transcript)
Transcript Berserker Soldier 1: Dragon Flyers! On the horizon! Dagur: Train your catapults and arrows on the ships behind the Flyers and wait for my signal to fire! Berserker Soldier 2: Dagur, are you crazy? Dagur: That's been established. Just trust me! Dragon Flyer: On the starboard side! Dagur: Come on, Krogan. You know you want some of this. Bring it in for the real thing, big boy. Krogan: Huh? Dragon! What is wrong with you? Dagur: Now! Fire! Krogan: Get over that island. Hiccup: Krogan, this ends now! Ruffnut Yeah! How do you like us now, Krogey? Tuffnut: Here's a little singe to go along with that tail. Heather: I don't understand why we're being attacked. I thought they were looking for the King of Dragons. Hiccup: They are. Heather: Here? Hiccup: And I'm guessing it's beneath the island. That's why dragons can't fly here. Fishlegs: It's his defense mechanism. Hiccup: Exactly. He has the ability to control the minds of other dragons. Astrid: Well, no wonder Krogan and Johann want him so badly. Dagur: The King of Dragons is a Berserker. Ha! It makes perfect sense to me. I mean, what else would he be? Tuffnut: Uncle Fenris, that's what. It must be him. Dagur: What are you talking about? What are they talking about? Tuffnut: Well, our great-uncle on our mother's side... Ruffnut: Fenris Thorston. Tuffnut: Fenrisulfr Thorston, to be exact, went missing when we were kids. His name literally means "down below". "Fenris, Fenris, tall and fair, who did you let braid your hair?" That was the poem we youngsters used to recite to him. And Fenris would reply, "Hair. Mouth. Cheese of yak. Come, Sintar. Bring a melon." Astrid: Can I ask a question? What's wrong with the two of you? Ruffnut: Where would you like to begin? Astrid: Why do you make up these family members? It's not your Uncle Fenris under this island. It's the King of Dragons. Tuffnut: Is that what you'd have us do? Take away our creative minds and be like the rest of you simpletons? Okay, fine. We'll try it your way. What do you think Johann's doing right now, sis? Ruffnut: Uh, he probably sent a second fleet to attack from the south as the first fleet re-engages from the north. Tuffnut: Why would you say such a thing? Ruffnut: Because that's what they're doing. I mean, that is them, right? Hiccup: What the... Tuffnut: You see? You see what happens when we get real? Things get real. Berserker Soldier: Get down! Dagur: Look. Dragon Hunter: Fire! Dagur: Those are our people down there. Heather: We'd rather die in battle than hide in shame. Hiccup: No one's hiding. And we're not gonna stay here either. But our chances of survival without dragons are extremely slim, to say the least. Spitelout: Aye. That it is. A decision would be a good thing right about now. Hiccup: We need to stay calm. Dagur: No, we have to stay strong. Fight. Tuffnut: Holy Razorwhip, baby. Ruffnut: Wingnut! Snotlout: That's my girl! Minden: Hey, that's Wingmaiden to you, Snotlout. Astrid: Hiccup, how did they? Hiccup: Sent a Terror Mail from Defenders of the Wing Island. Wasn't sure they'd get here in time. Fishlegs: How can baby Razorwhips fly over the center of the island? Hiccup: Maybe because their senses haven't fully developed, it helps offset the effects? Dagur: Or maybe it's a window for our dragons. Astrid: Only one way to find out. Hiccup: Astrid, listen. Astrid: I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Johann and Krogan have probably gotten a head start. You and Toothless need to find the King of Dragons before they do and get him to safety. If not, this war will go on forever. Hey. Your dad would be so proud of you right now. I know I am. All right, Dragon Riders! Get ready to fight like you've never fought before! This is our time! This is where we shine! Hiccup: It's you and me now, bud. Let's do this. Johann: Dead end. Krogan: Look again. Johann: Thor's hammer! We're gonna need a bigger cage. We must do something, Krogan. We cannot let it get away! Krogan: It's not going anywhere. Trust me. Johann: The spears! Use the spears! Now! Krogan: Try your luck with him, or resign your fate to me. Dragon Hunter 1: Fire! Dragon Hunter 2: Away! Dragon Hunter 3: Fire! Astrid: Dagur, Heather, Ruff, and, Tuff, engage with the Wingmaidens. Full frontal attack. Dagur: A little engagement for our engagement. I like it. Tuffnut: Nothing like a full frontal attack to kick the day into high gear. Ruffnut: I'm with you, brother! Heather: And I'm with you, brother. Astrid: Spitelout, Snotlout, you two outflank them on the northern side, then squeeze. Got it? Snotlout: Oh, we'll squeeze 'em, all right. Spitelout: Like a ripe tomato under me armpit. Snotlout: Hey, Dad, it's fun to be doing this with you. Spitelout: Took the words right out of my mouth, boyo. Couldn't be happier to be your wingman! Astrid: Fishlegs, you're with me. Dragon Hunter 1: Watch out! Dragon Hunter 2: Fire! Krogan: Don't let up. Johann: You knew it was going to do that. Get to work on that ice. We need to break through. You and I will look for another path. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Hiccup: Toothless! It's okay, bud. Just find another way around. Whoa. Oh, my Thor. The King of Dragons has laid an egg? Johann: I see there are eggs on the menu. Who knew? Hiccup: Okay. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Johann: Funny. This reminds me of the time I was on a glacier on the Southern- Spitelout: It's go time, dragons! Snotlout: Flyers coming in hot, people. Fishlegs: Astrid! Astrid: I know, Fishlegs. But we're staying and fighting. Hiccup: Think, Hiccup. Think, think, think. Oh! Johann: Bravo, Master Hiccup! I didn't know you had that in you. You must see the delicious irony of your situation, Hiccup. The final resting place of the champion of dragons will reside in the King of Dragons' birth nest. Sheer poetry. Aah! Hiccup: Good job, bud. I knew you'd find me. Johann: Easy, dragon. Whoa! Hiccup: Krogan! Toothless, no. Go after the egg. Johann: By all means, dragon. Off you go! After the egg! Hiccup: Toothless, go. Protect that egg. I'll be fine. It's okay, bud. Go. Go! Johann: Such heroism. And for what? For what?! Hiccup: Aah! You don't have to do this, Johann. Johann: Oh, yes. Yes, I do, Hiccup. Hiccup: No! Astrid: That must be the King of Dragons! What the? Garff! Heather: Fishlegs, where did all these dragons come from? Fishlegs: That roar must have been a distress signal. All available dragons. Dragon Hunter: Dragons incoming! Astrid: All right, everyone! Work with each other and the other dragons. Let's finish this. Snotlout: Let her go. She's mine! Fishlegs: Dream on. I was here first. Ruffnut: Calm down, you two. There's plenty of this to go around. Fishlegs: Ooh-hoo-hoo! Spitelout: Yes! Tuffnut: Go, Titan. Go, Singey. Go, Titan. Go, Singey. Hiccup: Toothless! Oh, thank Thor. You never cease to amaze me, bud. You know that, right? Fishlegs: Oh! Oh, my Thor. Is that the King of Dragons' egg? Hiccup, what did the King of Dragons look like? Hiccup: I never even saw it, but it saved me. It saved us all. Tuffnut: What about Fenris? Did he help? Ruffnut: This has his fingerprints all over it. Hiccup: Uh, sure. Why not? Oh, wait. Uh, where's Krogan? You guys have him, right? Astrid: No. We thought you had him. Fishlegs: Hiccup, the King of Dragons is safe. That's all that matters. Krogan: Sir, I can explain. Drago Bludvist: I don't want excuses! I want the King of Dragons! Krogan: I found one, Drago! I did! Hiding under an island in a cavern of ice. Drago: Get to the point! Krogan: It got away... Wait. Drago, please. I will not fail you again. Drago: No one fails me twice. Krogan: No, no, no, no, no. Drago: Bring me my maps! I'll find another King of Dragons myself. Hiccup v.o.: This is Dragon's Edge. It's remote, it's dangerous, and until recently, it's been our home. It's also been a home to our dragons. As far as the egg goes, Atali and the Wingmaidens knew someone who knew someone who had a safe place to keep it. With Johann out of the picture it will remain safe. As for the lovebirds... No, those lovebirds. Their future seems to be pretty certain. Apparently, that also sparked some new romance. Which should be interesting. My dad pulled through and is back to his old self. Turns out he wasn't quite ready to give up being chief. I still have a feeling that won't stop him from trying to hand the reins over to me sometime very soon. As for the Dragon Eyes, they are such amazing tools for dragon knowledge, but in the wrong hands, they are just too dangerous. Yes, the Edge has been good for us. We are older, stronger, braver, and, in some cases, wiser. Snotlout: What? I am not leaving this "S" behind. Hiccup v.o: Like I said, in some cases. We return to Berk ready for anything, ready for anyone, ready to fight for our dragons, and they are ready to fight for us. Hiccup: Who wants to race back to Berk? Ruffnut: What? Snotlout: Yes! Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts